


Brunch

by mainlyarrow



Series: Brunch Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brunch series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday Brunch with Ladies of arrow bring some surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters

"Anyone else notice that guy staring at us?" Felicity asked lifting her glasses and placing them on her nose.

"Which guy?"Sarah asked lifting her head up from her phone and was about to turn around when Laurel placed her hand on her arm stopping her from turning.

"You could be a bit more subtle Black Canary" She said laughing at her sister , as her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

"So is he cute?" Sarah said trying to turn her head over her shoulder without seeming to obvious.

"Is who cute ?" Thea asked joining them with her cup of coffee in her hands as she sat beside Sarah and placed her designer bag on the floor.

Since both Laurel and Thea had found about Oliver night time activities the girls had all bonded quickly and had organized Sunday Morning ladies brunch as a reoccurring thing.

"The guy over there that has been staring at us for the past oh I don't know half an hour" Felicity said.

"He's pretty cute actually"

Thea raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her.

"Oh Thea you know I love your brother" Felicity said lifting her left hand displaying her diamond cut engagement ring.

"Wouldn't kill you to say it once in a while" Thea said dryly smirking at her.

Felicity rolled her eyes at her as the Lance sisters laughed at them.

"Actually while I was waiting for my coffee I noticed the cutey looking this way I think he was looking at you Ms lance" Thea said turning to Laurel wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Oh no no no no I'm not interested" Laurel said raising her hands In front of her.

"Come on Laur. How long has it been for you anyway" Sarah said.

"We are not having this conversation Sarah I'm not interested" Laurel said picking up her coffee cup thinking that was the end of conversation.

She missed the look the other three shared until she saw her younger sister get up.

"Sarah no! What are you doing?" Laurel whispered trying to grab her arm but Sarah skipped away winking at her sister.

"What is she doing ?" Laurel asked the other two.

"Who knows but I cant wait to find out!" Thea said turning in her chair getting a big look.

Laurel looked in the direction of her sister glaring at her back as her sister approach the guy.

The poor guy looked terrified as Sarah pointed in there direction and both Thea and Felicity waived and smiled at him.

Laurel finally looked in his direction and couldn't control the skip in her heart as her eyes connected with him.

He had striking blue eyes , light brown curly hair and while not as built as Oliver he was lean and seemed to be quite tall from what she gathered from him sitting down.

He also had a really cute smile.

It wasn't until Sarah was waving her hands in front of her face that Laurel realized her sister had returned to the table and placed a small post it note in front of her.

"His name is Conner hes a teacher and he will be my future brother in law" Sarah said tapping the post it in front of her.

Laurel picked up the post it and noticed a number on the paper. She lifted her head and saw him grab his bag and give her a little wave as he left to the door.

"What are you doing ?" Thea said giving her a little shove.

Laurel noticed them looking at her expectantly and she looked at them confusedly .

"Go after him!" Felicity said pointing at the door.

Laurel looked at the post it then at the door.

"A Screw it !"She muttered as she ignored the cheering from behind her and ran to the door.

She ran on to the sidewalk looking for him finally seeing him poking above the crowd.

She pushed through the street walkers and placed a hand on his arm..

He turned around and noticing who it was flashed a wide smile at her.

She stuck her hand out and said

"Hi um my name is Laurel"

Authors note : I'm not sure if I should continue this or not what you think?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters

"Laurel you're going to burn a hole in the carpet" Sara said flipping a page of one of Thea's fashion magazines.

Laurel glared at her sister who sat laying on her stomach on her bed surrounded by magazines.

"I know this is ridiculous I feel like I'm a teenager going on a first date. I'm a strong women. I'm a goddamn lawyer for Christ sakes!" Laurel said and she took a deep breath and collapsed by her sister on her bed.

"You're just freaking out because you've met the love of your life" Sara said giving her sister a big wide grin.

"I really Hate you " Laurel said laying on her back and placed an arm over her eyes.

"Who do we hate?" Thea said entering the room with felicity trailing behind her.

"No one but miss lawyer over there has been having a miniature freak out over there" Sara said as the two got comfortable on her bed.

"Why are you nervous? Haven't the two of you been texting and talking over the phone this past week?" Felicity asked

"Also I have done a thorough background check on him too."

"Thank you for that it was totally unnecessary but thank you. We have been texting and video chatting but it's the first time we're actually going to actually talk face to face" Laurel said.

"Don't worry your going to dazzle him with your charm , wit and fantastic fashion sense" Thea said.

"Speaking of which get into the shower he'll be here in an hour" Sara said pushing her off the bed.

"Right! shower ok" laurel quickly jumped of her bed and headed into her bathroom.

She took a quick shower then went back into get bedroom wrapped in her towel.

"Alright so where is he taking you tonight?" Sara asked

"We're taking it slow so there this little coffee / bookstore we're going to" Laurel said.

"Wait bookstores still exist?" Thea asked as Sara and her headed into laurels closet .

Laurel stood at her window chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hey you ok?" Felicity asked her softly.

"Yeah it's been so long since I've been on a date. I'm just a bit nervous" she said.

" I know but you know once you get back on a bike as they say. Look when Oliver and I went on our first date I was nervous to I ended up spilling wine on him twice and closing a door on his hand. " Felicity said and Laurel gave a little chuckle

"That's not funny!. I was just so scared that we we're going to get to our date and realise that we weren't going to work or that we we're ruining our friendship but Oliver just took my hand with his non injured hand and just told me to breathe and treat it like I was getting to my know my best friend and it took my nerves away " Felicity said

"I guess it worked " laurel said indicating the ring in Felicity's finger.

Felicity nodded and smiled.

"Ok which one do you want to wear? " Sara asked walking out if her closet with two shirts held up. They spent the next half an hour getting her ready.

"I think I hear a car" Thea said clapping her hands excitedly and ran to the bedroom window from the bathroom we're they were helping Laurel with her hair and make up.

"Well now I know why they call her speedy" Felicity said.

"What? Already what time is it?" Laurel asked lowering the mascara and grabbing her sisters arm and checking the watch on it.

"You do have your own watch you know" Sara said sharing an amused look with Felicity.

"Shut it!" Laurel glared at her sister who smiled back at her.

Laurel went back to applying her make up and Sara leant back against a counter.

"Kind of nice seeing you be human and nervous like the rest of us mere mortals " Sara said.

Laurel once again glared at her through the mirror.

"By the way guys he looks yummy" Thea called from the window.

"Oh I need to see this" Sara said and she grabbed a startled Felicity and led them both to the window.

They leaned into the window watching him nervously look at his watch and walk up and down. "Good to know he's as nervous her" Felicity said softly. "He's 15 minutes early" Thea said taking a quick glance at her watch.

"He's eager"

"No not eager he just knows their is something special there and he couldn't wait to see her. Joking aside I really think he's the one for her" Sara said softly.

They stood quietly taking in her words when Laurel walked into the room putting her earrings.

"So it got a bit quiet in her And I was kind of scared that your we're egging him or something" She said as she finally put in her earring and she stopped as she noticed them staring at her.

She narrowed her eyes at them.

"What? What's wrong?"

Sara was the first to get out of her stupor and smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong you look great" They other two nodded in agreement.

"Ok looks like he's walked of his nerves and he's coming up Laurel it's your turn to shine girl" Thea said taking a final glance out the window then headed into the lounge room.

"Ok so what are you guys going to be doing" Laurel said as she followed the girls into the lounge and picked up her purse and jacket.

"Thai food and Chris Hemsworth" Sara said sitting in between Felicity and Thea on the couch.

"Movies marathon Thor and the avengers marathon" Felicity explained.

" Agh so I guess your probably going to be here when I get back" Laurel said. "Yep" All three said smiling.

There was a knock on the door and they gave her a wider smile. She rolled her eyes and took a breath and went to answer the door.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these Characters  
> I wasn't completely happy with this but I thought The Oliver Queen sized elephant in the room should be addressed
> 
> I would also love ideas about where you want this to go.

Laurel weaved herself through the mass of people as she headed towards the baseball stadium entrance where Conner was waiting for her.

She had found out over the couple of weeks that they had being seeing each other that Conner was an avid sports fan.

He was into baseball , Basketball , NFL , hockey and Soccer and was very passionate about sports as he was passionate talking about his family , friends and his young students.

He would get this soft look in his eyes when he spoke about his loved ones that made her heart melt.

She also found out that he was a big science fiction nerd and at times she felt like she was talking to a male version of Felicity.

While not into computers he loved his doctor who , Star Trek , Star Wars and was an avid comic book collector since introduced to him buy his father as a little boy.

He was charming but endearing in a way that you new that his charm was just him and not used to distract you from anything sinister hidden within he was just a good guy.

He made her laugh , and she enjoyed their heated discussion about a range of things that she found stimulating and their version of agree to disagree is him kissing her mid argument and taking her breath away.

He really was amazing that was really getting past her defenses with way to much ease and she couldn't help but admit it scared her.

She located him standing in his own hands in his pockets. They both had opted on jeans ,T-shirt and a jacket.

"Hey your here!" He said flashing a smile and leaning for a kiss.

"I did say I was coming and I'm a girl of my word" she said giving him a quick peck again.

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm.

"We shall" she said slipping her arm into his.

He lead them to their seats.

As the game progressed she found it amusing that this generally laid back guy turned into a loud sarcastic guy yelling at the players and referees and even at one point got into a heated debate with a five year old and seven year old sitting in front them that had her in tears of laughter.

"So what did you think?" He asked her after the game as they headed to a small pizza place near the stadium.

"Great game but I think you we're more entertaining than the game" she said .

He chuckled.

"OK so I probably should of warned you about how much of psycho I can become"

"Is that what they're calling it these days you we're fighting with a five and seven year old!" She said as he held open the door for her and she entered.

"That five year old is going to be a lawyer mark my words" he said and they found there seats.

The waiter came and took there order.

"So I need to ask you about the Queen Gala for tomorrow night" He said leaning back on his chair.

"OK what do you want to know about it" She asked him.

"Ok I don't want to make this a big deal but I'm just a bit confused about the Oliver Queen of all of this" he said.

"The Oliver Queen of it all?" she asked confused.

" Yeah I cant be the only one that finds the fact that your still friends with a guy who cheated on you with your sister, ran away on a boat with her and for a good five years you thought they were both dead. Then they came back from the dead were in the mean time you dated his best friend who you then passed away and then they dated again, oh and your also good friends with his fiancé so you really need to forgive me when I say I'm a bit apprehensive about spending the night with your ex and his two ex girlfriends and fiancée " he said folding his arms.

Laurel went silent as there pizza was served and waited for the waiter to leave.

"You've been holding onto that one for while huh?" she said taking a slice of pizza and placed it onto her late.

He sighed " Yeah I don't want to you to be mad but I don't want to go there tomorrow night and have you uncomfortable or sad because you have unresolved issues about it. I couldn't imagine what you have been through I assume it would of hurt you so much and possible changed you and if you have moved on that's great if not I don't want you to get hurt again".

She stared at him heart warmed about his concern.

"You cannot be real " she said leaning over the table and kissed him.

"Look it wasn't easy those five years and when they came back either. But they were different people when they left and when they came back. They don't talk about what the went through on the island but from the scars I can imagine it wasn't pleasant and I'll always love and care for Oliver Queen but I'm not in love with him haven't been for while. And I've moved on from what Sara did and I've really enjoyed having my sister back. And I can tell you without a doubt that Oliver isn't in love with my sister or myself and you'll see what I mean when you meet Felicity Smoak"

"Ok but what should I wear?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Gala

I don't own the characters

 

 

"Did she get drunk?" Felicity asked Thea and Laurel pointing at Sara who had sunglasses on and had her head down on the table.

The girls had decided to meet up for lunch at the big belly the day after the Gala.

" No she's just tired. She met up with someone last night" Laurel said ruffling her sisters hair and quickly pulled it back before she could smack it.

"Really? Who ? Was it that Hot waiter? Thea asked taking a sip from her milk shake.

"Which waiter? The guy or the girl they we're both checking her out?" Felicity asked smiling at Sara who had lifted her head up and glared at them.

"None of your damn business. God I need more coffee" Sara said and waiving to the waitress for a refill.

"None if our business huh. Were was that attitude when you completely ignored me when I told you not to go up to Conner at the coffee shop?" Laurel said.

Sara waited for her coffee to be poured and the waitress to leave before she replied.

"And your bloody welcome to. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met the love of your life. I expect your first child to be named after me thank you very much."

Laurel rolled her eyes at her sister as the other two laughed.

"So how did Conner like his first Queen Gala?" Thea asked.

"He was a bit nervous but he enjoyed the night" Laurel said. She thought back to the night before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flashback)

"Ok I got to admit that wasn't that bad" Conner said entering into her apartment after her.

They headed into her living room where she took of her heels. 

She had gone in a gorgeous red dress and her hair was down in waves with gorgeous gold strappy heels. He couldn't keep his eyes of her most of the night.

He had gone in the traditional suit a dark blue one the with a black tie and had gelled his curls. They made a very handsome couple.

"Oh I know you enjoyed it .you and Felicity seemed to hit it off" she said smirking at him. He sat on the arm of her chair and drew her in between his legs.

"I need to tell you something" he said placing his hands on her waist and he put on a serious face but she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I think I found my soul mate tonight" he said dramatically. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Really? So that would be Felicity right?" She said linking her fingers behind his neck and giving him a kiss.  
" Yes now don't worry just because I found my soul mate doesn't mean there the person your in love with. Because clearly I'm deeply in love with you but I happen to believe that best friends can be soul mates." he said brushing his lips against her a smile on his face.

She froze for a second. He was in love with her. 

He continued to talk but she didn't know what he was saying all she could concentrate on is what he said.

He was in love with her.

They had just hit the 6 month mark last week of dating and she new that he cared about her she didn't realize that he was in love with her.

"Laurel you ok?" he asked blue eyes looking at her concerned. " You know i'm kidding right?" 

She shook herself out of her stupor. "Yeah I know" she said.

"But just to be safe please don't tell Oliver Queen that I believe his fiancée is my soul mate. I think between he and his bodyguards arms I believe they can kill me and no one will ever find my body" he said with an exaggerated shudder that had her laughing again. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. 

He opened his eyes again and leaned in and kissed her collarbone.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight" he said starting to kiss behind her ears. 

He's arms went to the zipper of her dress and lowered it his hand finding the skin of her back. 

Instead of answering she grabbed him by the tie and kissed him leading him back to her bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Laurel! Laurel" a hand waiving in front of her face got her out of her musings and she saw that the other three were looking at her smirking.

"I think he enjoyed you he couldn't keep his eyes if you last night and from the glow you had this morning and that little daydream I think you enjoyed him to" Sara said wiggling her eyebrows at her now blushing sister.

"Well i really liked him. He's amazing for you" Felicity said.

"Thank you and trust me when I say he adored you to" Laurel said and Felicity beamed at her.

"So whens he meeting Mr. lance?" Thea asked.

"I cant wait i'm so going to be there" Sara said almost jumping in her seat.

"Do not cause trouble Sara he's already going to be nervous with how grumpy dad is he doesn't need you to stir the pot. Oh and to answer your question in three weeks mums coming to town and I thought might as well have a family dinner then. I'm meeting his family the week before" Laurel said.

"We are so meeting up after that" Thea said and the other three nodded the head in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I have been sick so this may seem weird but it is a filler chapter leading into something I hope


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters  
> I hope this doesn't seemed rushed been sick all weekend.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked laurel rubbing circles around her lower back as they cuddled together on the couch in his apartment.

"Yeah sorry I hope your family didn't think I was being rude. I've just been feeling sick all week. I haven't been able to hold my food down." She said burying herself further into his warmth.

"Have you gone to the doctor to see what it is?" He asked.

"Yeah it's booked in for tomorrow morning" she said.

"Well just so you know they loved you" he said. She lifted her head to see if he was just humouring her but he looked serious.

"Yeah? I really liked them to. After meeting your mother I now know how she has managed to raise four boys" she said and they shared a chuckle.

"Yes well my brothers are definitely interesting" he said.

"There fantastic storytellers and Ryan has asked me to coffee next week to fill me in on more of your escapades" she said , mentioning his youngest brother ,flashing him a smile.

" I don't think I like you becoming friends with Ryan that's just asking for trouble"  
He said.

"No asking for trouble is having Sarah and your brothers all becoming friends" Laurel said.

"Oh god I didn't even think of that" he said throwing his head back on the couch.

"So just remember tomorrow I'm going to be at Felicity's helping her with the wedding" Laurel said getting up and helping him up.

"So he's two exes are helping his fiancée and sister plan his wedding that's not weird at all" Conner said as Laurel laughed leading them into his bedroom.

"Laurel you ok?" Sara asked getting out of the driver side and laurel out of the passenger side.

Thea had decided the queen mansion would be the perfect spot for the wedding plan and Felicity hadn't objected as long as the lance sisters were with her to curb the younger Queens enthusiasm.

Laurel had been quiet on the ride over to the Queen mansion. Her mind happened been reoccupied on the way over.

She had come straight from her doctors appointment to the queen mansion. Sara picking her up from the coffee shop neat her doctor.

"Yeah Im ok" Laurel said as they headed up the Queen Mansion driveway.

"You had a doctors appointment today right?" Sara asked .

"uh huh" Laurel said walking ahead of her .

"Laurel " Sara said the worry in her voice made her stop.

"I'm ok I swear it was just a check up" laurel said giving her a small smile she walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The maid opened the door and lead the girls into the living room we're Felicity and Thea had already started.

"hey guys " Felicity said smiling at them.

"Hey what have you done so far " Sara said sitting down and giving a side eye to laurel as she sat.

Thea raised an eyebrow at Sara. Sara have her a quick shake of the head.

Thea shrugged her shoulder and they started talking about the wedding.

it didn't take long for everyone to notice that Laurel wasn't paying attention.

"look Laurel if this is awkward for you we can stop" Felicity said looking at her sympathetically.

"Sorry it's nothing to do with the wedding" Laurel started to speak but them her phone went off.

"excuse me I need to take this" She said and she hurried into the hallway.

Her phone flashed her doctors number.

"Hello ?"

"Hello MS Lance?"

"Yes this is Ms Lance"

"We've got the results to the test from this morning and the test confirmed what we discussed congratulations ms Lance it looks like your pregnant"


	6. Chapter 6

Laurel was in a daze after the phone call from her doctor

Pregnant. She was Pregnant but she was always so careful.

She couldn't concentrate about anything and it was a good thing especially at her family dinner ,that much to everyone's surprise Conner and her father got along really well.

She knew everyone noticed something was wrong but thankfully no one said anything.

She booked in a ultrasound and she new she had to let Conner know before the day.

"Hey Laurel ,Mr Queen is here to see you" Laurels co worker Amy said popping her head into Laurels office.

"I don't have an appointment with him. Do I ?" Laurel asked going through her calendar checking her appointments.

"No but I thought we could have lunch" Oliver said appearing at her door.

Laurel looked at the time and realized that it was lunch time.

She contemplated about going to lunch she had been having great difficulties keeping her food down and she didn't want Oliver to find out about her being Pregnant before Conner did. But she really didn't have an excuse not to go with him.

"Ok Amy just i'm just going to head out for lunch" She said grabbing her bag.

They decided to head to a little café near her office.

She ordered a salad figuring she could manage to hold it down.

"Did Felicity put you up to this?" She asked.

"No I just figured we haven't caught up in awhile just us two" Oliver said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed.

"Look your sister and Felicity are both worried and so am I. Ever since you came from the doctors. I'm just going to ask you once are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver I promise I'm ok. Look there is something going on but I'm it need to sort it out first before I let anyone know ok" She said placing her hand over his.

"So your not sick?"Oliver clarified.

"I'm not sick I promise but thank you for your concern."

They spent the rest of the lunch discussing the wedding and arrow business quietly.

She decided to go straight after work before she lost her nerve.

She took a deep breathe and started to head to his apartment. She reached his door and she raised her fist to knock several times before finally knocking on the door.

He opened the door and his smile widened realizing who it was. She felt her heart speed at his smile and felt herself smile as she took him in.

He was standing in a bright blue pants and a white top with snoopy on it with a beanie with dog ears flapping on the side.

"What are you wearing?" She asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

He closed the door and looked at his clothes.

"Its my day off and I want to be comfortable" He said with a smile taking of the beanie and running his fingers through his hair trying to smooth it over.

"Of course" she said chuckling.

"So first of all I need to give you a proper hi" He said wrapping an arm around her pulling her in for a kiss.

She melted in the kiss and she could feel him smile into the kiss which she returned.

"Hi" he said softly resting his forehead against hers.

"Hi" she said wrapping her arms around his neck playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"So not that i'm not glad to see you but I didn't know we had plans tonight" he said settling his hands on her waist/

"We didn't but I came to talk to you about something" She said.

"Is it about why you've been acting strange lately?" He asked.

"So you've noticed" she said chuckling a bit and she closed her eyes and rested her forehead and against his.

"Yeah I noticed what is it that you need to tell me?" He asked.

She felt the fear course through her and took a deep breath.

"I'm Pregnant" she said softly.

It went quiet and she studied his face as different emotions went over his face finally ending with a smile splitting his face.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad!" He said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Sorry is that ok" he asked placing her on the ground.

"Its ok" she said and watch as he hesitated to place a hand on her stomach.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

."How long have you known" he asked.

"Two weeks I was trying to wrap my head around it before I told anyone" she said.

"I've got an ultrasound next week if you want to come"

"Yeah I would love to. I cant wait to be a dad"


	7. Chapter 7

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" Connor asked.

She leaned her back against his chest and placed her hand over his on her stomach.

"Well after the first trimester we can. I'm eight weeks now. So in a month once everything's clear we will tell everyone" She said.

He placed the sonogram in her hands and they both looked at it quietly.

"I cant believe this is real" he said softly kissing her temple.

"Ok so I've got news" Felicity said sitting down on her couch beside Sara.

Laurel really loved this house.

Felicity had put her foot down about what she wanted for a home for her and Oliver's future kids and didn't want an impersonal penthouse or mansion but a normal two story home with an office with all the up to date electronics for herself and training room for Oliver and Diggle.

"Please do tell future Mrs. Queen" Sara said and chuckled as Felicity gave her a shove.

"Come on Spill "Thea said from the armchair.

"Oliver and I have agreed on a date for the wedding and were pushing it forward to September" Felicity said.

That caused the room to erupt Sara and Thea talking over each other.

Laurel sat in her armchair thinking it through and calculating the months in her head she would be towards the end of her pregnancy at that point.

"Laurel. Hey Laurel you there?" Thea asked waiving her hand in front of Laurel's face.

Laurel pulled back from the hand.

"Yeah Sorry I zoned out" She said and she noticed the girls exchange a look.

"Look I know you told Oliver your ok but are you sure your ok?" Felicity asked and Laurel could see the worry over all three girls faces.

"I Promise that I am fine" She said giving them a reassuring smile.

From the looks on their faces they clearly didn't believe her but thankfully they changed the topic to Felicity's wedding.

"Thank god we can tell everyone now" Connor said as they walked hand in hand out of the doctors office five weeks later

"I know keeping secrets is exhausting" Laurel said and she had a pang of sympathy for Oliver and all the secrets he had to keep.

"So how do you want to do this?" He asked standing next to his car and opening the passenger door for her.

She waited until they had started to drive before she spoke.

"I'm going to tell the girls in person. I need to see their faces after all the worrying and then I'll tell my dad and call my mum" She said.

"Yeah i'm just telling my parent's over the phone my mum will be so happy the whole town will know in ten minutes anyway and she wont hate me for keeping it a secret" He said.

"Alright so first to Felicity's and Oliver's we might as well get it out of the way" She said and he nodded.

Sara and Thea were there already as was Oliver and Roy Thea's boyfriend.

"Hi " Laurel said greeting Felicity who had answered the door.

They hugged and she stepped aside to allow Connor to do the same.

"You're just in time for Lunch" Felicity said and they followed her into the kitchen were the others were sitting around the island counter.

"Hey Guys" Laurel said as she sat on the stool beside her sister giving her a playful bump.

"Hey we were just talking about the wedding" Thea said.

"Is that what you guys call it now Felicity and Oliver pretty much just want to run away and elope and Thea is threatening them with death if they so much as think it. Its been very entertaining" Sara said smiling widely.

"You want the big wedding at the mansion with like a thousand people don't you?" Laurel asked Thea.

"Not a thousand maybe Five hundred! , he's my only brother and would be the last Queen until Felicity has her children" Thea said.

"Does Oliver even like five hundred people?" Roy said taking a huge bite into a roll.

"Its about connections not liking people especially with the hits Queen consolidated has had"Thea said.

"And here I was thinking weddings are meant to be with the people who love and care about you sharing the best day of your life silly me" Connor said smiling at Thea who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Listen here teach. When you and Laurel marry you can have like ten people. Us Queens like big things." She said and the paused as she realized what she said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Felicity your babbling is contagious" She said laughing with everyone.

"You billionaires are weird" Roy said and Connor muttered his agreement.

"Anyway enough about weddings what did you two do today" Felicity said sliding her arms around Oliver's waist.

Connor exchanged a look with Laurel and she nodded for him to go ahead curious about how he was going to tell everyone.

"We actually went to get some photos. Do you want to see?" He asked smiling at Laurel who returned it.

"Yeah what kind of Photos? Kinky kind" Sara asked wriggling her eyebrows as everyone laughed.

"Not quite" He said and he placed the small envelope with the two sonogram photos inside it on the counter.

Laurel moved to stand next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they watched Sara open the envelope.

She took out the two photos and stared at them then at her sister then back at the photos.

Everyone went quiet as it sunk in.

"Is that what I think it is" Sara said softly tears forming in her eyes.

Laurel felt his eyes fill as well.

"Yep were pregnant" She said.

"Oh my god" Sara and she lunged at her sister squeezing her tight as everyone started cheering and congratulating Connor.

"Hey want to let her breathe" Thea said coming to stand beside Sara.

"Oh god did I hurt the baby are you ok?" Sara said letting go of Laurel.

"The baby's fine and i'm fine were fine" Laurel said and accepted the hug from the Thea and the rest.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about weddings and babies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reviews you gone people.
> 
> I also wanted to write from Quentin's pov

(Laurel 4 months Pregnant and 4 months to wedding)

"So have you guys discussed where you're going to live and what you're going to do when the babies here work wise?" Thea asked at another one of their brunches.

"And are you going to find out if your having a boy or girl at your next ultrasound" Sara said.

That got the girls excited.

"I don't know about if we want to find out. We're going to talk about it tonight before tomorrow's appointment to see if we want to know" Laurel said taking a bite of her scone.

"Really don't you want to know what to paint the nursery. I'd go crazy I'd have to know. I hate mysteries" Felicity said.

"Yeah I don't have a problem not knowing" Laurel said.

"So what about moving in, marriage and all that stuff what are you going to do?" Sara asked.

"Well we're looking at places but we haven't found any that we like yet. And I'll go on martenity leave at eight months. And probably go back when the babies four or five months. " Laurel said.

"He going back to work before that yeah?" Thea asked.

"Actually maybe not he actually wants to be a stay at home dad. He inherited a bit of money from his grandparents last year that we can live off plus he will be doing some tutoring as well" Laurel said.

"Can I marry him?" Sara said and they laughed.

"Have you talked about marriage?" Felicity asked.

"No we have so much to organise before we discuss that" Laurel said.

"Well we will need to have your bridesmaid dress altered every couple of weeks to keep up with you and the babies growth" Felicity said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

( 6 weeks later)

Quentin Lance stood in the corner of the room taking in the view. If you told him five years ago that this is where he would be he would of laughed. Five years ago he lost his youngest daughter , his wife and himself to the bottle all because of Oliver Queen. Now the reason they were all back in his life was ironically because of Oliver Queen.

He watched his Oldest daughter float around the room , Cooper right beside her as they welcomed their guests to their housewarming Party.

Quentin liked him from the moment he met the boy and noticed the way he looked at his daughter. Not that he would ever admit it to his daughters.

Cooper had been by Laurel's side with ever doctor appointment , Lamas classes and had done every craving run for her.

The young man made sure everything he was doing was to benefit his eldest daughter and their child's life easier..

Cooper was proving to be exactly the man he hoped his daughter would find.

His baby was having a baby he couldn't believe it but he was so happy for her.

Happy that's his beautiful, strong , stubborn eldest daughter was finally getting the life she wanted.

She was at a job she loved , with a guy who absolutely adored her and made her happy. As a father their was nothing else he could hope for her.

He noticed his youngest daughter in a group with the Queen siblings and their respective partners all of them seemed to be smiling and laughing at what Felicity was animatedly telling them.

Sara , as well as Oliver had changed from whatever happened to them at the island and he couldn't imagine what they had been through but she was back and was starting to get her life back on track which made him happy as well.

Both her and Laurel had become very close to the future Mrs Queen and the current Ms Queen and amused him greatly how ingrained Oliver Queen still was in their lives.

Quentin had to admit he had a soft spot for Ms Smoak considering her another daughter, after the many times they worked together to help the vigilante, he had developed a great admiration for her.

She was a beautiful, smart , strong and stubborn just like his daughters and he admired the way she managed her future husband.

While Quentin believed Felicity Smoak was beyond to good for Oliver Queen anyone with eyes could see that he absolutely adored and respected her .

It seemed that everyone had finally grown up and were happy and Quentin Lance was going to make sure that nothing was going to ruin his daughters lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n the next couple of chapters may have time jump and I have no clue about weddings and pregnancy.
> 
> I'm racing to the finish line with this one.

(Laurel 6 months and two months)

"I'm confused I thought this was your wedding" Sara said sitting beside Laurel on the couch.

"I told you Thea has hijacked the wedding" Felicity said chewing on her bottom lip as she watched Thea talk to the dressmaker.

"Put your foot down that dress you chose before you loved and you looked beautiful who cares what Thea says!" Laurel said grumpily adjusting herself on the chair.

Sara and Felicity exchanged amused looks and once Laurel saw what they were doing glared at the pair.

"Shut up. I wonder how you would feel if you had something sitting on your bladder and playing soccer inside you. I'll remember this when you get pregnant Future Mrs Queen" Laurel said.

"God pregnant Laurel is my favorite kind of Laurel" Sara said flinging an arm around her sister.

"I want this baby out" Laurel said resting her head on her sisters shoulder.

" And I want this wedding over" Felicity said.

"I know this wedding is stressful and that the pregnancy is been hard but I mean in two and three months your lives will change forever" Sara said.

"We'll not for me. Oliver and I already live together and work together day and night so it's just a paper for us" Felicity said.

"Your such a romantic " Sara said teasingly.

Felicity stuck her tongue out her.

"Well Connor and my life are going to change we're going to have a new life come into ours"Laurel said rubbing her stomach affectionetly.

"Your excited" Felicity said sitting on a Armchair across from them.

"Excited and nervous" Laurel said.

"Your going to be an awesome mum and I'm going to be an awesome aunt. Though you and Oliver need to get on top of the baby making we have bets on who is going to be the best aunt" Sara said and she laughed at the look on Felicity.

"Or your two kids get married!"

When Thea came back she found all them laughing.

 

(Laurel 8 months and wedding)

It had finally had come Oliver and Felicity's wedding.

The girls were all in a room at the Queen Manor getting ready.

After a long battle with Thea , Felicity got the wedding she wanted.

The guest list had dropped from 500 and she bought a beautiful simple white dress.

It was beautiful tight fitted at the top and flowing at the bottom.

The three bridesmaid dresses were all blue and designed to meet each girls figure.

There wasn't a dry eye when everyone saw the look in Oliver eyes as he watched his bride walk down the aisle to him.

It was a quick ceremony with the reception held in the Queen's Mansion.

"You really look beautiful" Laurel said giving felicity a hug when they finally got a moment to themselves.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" Felicity asked her and lead her to a chair.

"I feel like a whale" Laurel said with a sigh.

"You look beautiful and pregnant and not like whale. God my feet hurt" Felicity said taking of her shoes.

"That's from all the dancing you have been doing. I miss dancing and not waddling" Laurel said wistfully.

"I cant wait for my honeymoon!. Haven't had a break in what feels like forever" Felicity said leaning back on the chair closing her eyes.

Laurel studied her and watched as she unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god your pregnant too!" Laurel exclaimed and Felicity opened her eyes in panic quickly looking around to see if anyone heard them.

"Sshh will you please keep it down. I only just found about it myself. Oliver doesn't even know" Felicity said and Laurel drew her into another hug.

"Oh god Sara and Thea are going to be unbearable about who is the better aunt. Your secrets safe with me" Laurel said as they got back up and went back to join the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Before Felicity left to go on her honeymoon she made Laurel promise to not give birth while she was on honeymoon so of course that's exactly what happened!.

Felicity and Oliver had decided to go on their honeymoon two weeks after their wedding ,once they had got their QC and Arrow business in order.

It was three weeks after the wedding that she went into labor at 2am.

She was rushed to Starling City General.

The waiting room at 6.00am was filled as they waited to hear any new.

"Waiting is so painful" Thea moaned leaning against the Sara as they sat on the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"I know. Its been four hours." Sara said.

"I think Laurel wants it over more than anyone" Quentin Lance said walking in with a tray of coffees and distributing them.

"You excited about being a grandpa dad" Sara said teasingly bumping her fathers shoulder.

"Should I start talking to you about when is it your turn for marriage and babies" He said smiling back and that caused Sara to laugh back.

"Did you message Felicity and Oliver" Sara asked.

"No I didn't want to disturb them on their honeymoon" Thea said.

"She's going to kill you" Quentin said.

"Really?" Thea said looking unsurely at her phone.

"Here comes Connor" Sara said and they all quickly stood up.

"So?" Thea asked.

Connor face broke into a big smile.

 

"Felicity. Felicity you need to slow down" Oliver said trying to follow his new she weaved through the crowds at the airport her roller suitcase trailing beside her.

"Oh there's Digg" She said standing on tip toes and waiving at there friend.

Oliver finally caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey take a breath" He said giving her a slow kiss.

"I want to see the baby" She said with a pout.

Oliver gave a laugh as he pulled her into a another kiss.

"We will but you need to take care of yourself and our baby" He said softly and placing a hand over her stomach discreetly.

A soft smile appeared on her face and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Maybe we can see the baby later" He said kissing down her jaw and towards her collarbone.

A voice behind them cleared there throat which made them realize they were in public and not there bedroom.

They turned to find Digg standing with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Queen. Thought you might need help to your car" He said with a smile.

"Hey Dig" Felicity said and she hugged her friend.

"How have you been?" Oliver asked as the walked to there car.

"Good its been quiet while you were away nothing to major has happened" Digg said and he opened the door for Felicity.

"Except Laurel having a baby' Felicity muttered and the guys exchanged an amused smile.

"So straight to Laurels I take it" Digg said and he started driving.

It didn't take long to arrive at Laurels place and Felicity was out of the car before Dig could park the car.

Oliver quickly got out of the car and followed after her.

"Hey you guys are back!" Sara said in a soft voice opening the door.

She gave them both a hug.

They entered into the living were a the tired parent's , as well as both sets of Grandparents were there.

"It looks like the Queens are back" Quentin said getting up and hugging Felicity and shaking hands with Oliver.

"Where's the baby?" Felicity asked excitedly causing everyone to laugh.

"Sleeping but come on Aunty Felicity and Uncle Oliver lets go meet the baby" Laurel said and they followed her to the nursery.

"I think your all horrible for not telling me about you giving birth, then not telling me what sex the baby is and not letting me hack into the police records" Felicity said.

"We know you hate surprises but we thought you would like this one" Connor said and he opened the door and allowed them to enter.

They walked up to the sleeping baby who was sleeping with a stuffed elephant given to the by their Aunt Sara.

Laurel carefully lifted up the baby and turned it towards Oliver and Felicity.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen I'd like you to meet our son Logan Ashton Michaels" Laurel said softly.

"Oh he's beautiful" Felicity said running a finger over he's soft chubby cheek.

"Do you want to hold him?" Laurel asked.

"Yes please" Felicity said and they transferred the baby.

Felicity gently rocked the sleeping baby with Oliver standing behind her peering over her shoulder.

"He really is cute" Oliver said kissing her shoulder.

"I cant believe were going to have one of these to" Felicity said her eyes not leaving the baby in her arms.

"Yeah me either" He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I think I'll wrap it up here maybe later on ill do a sequel with the kids. Thanks for the awesome follows and reviews


End file.
